Welcome Home
by Randomgirl14
Summary: Terra comes back. and the Titans all forgive her for what she did, and want her to stay, well Raven is getting there. but does she forgive herself. i know i suck at smmaries, and this is my 1st FF, so no flames please. BBxTer
1. a wooden spoon and a metal pot

This is the 1st chapter of my 1ststory that I am writing. This one mainly focuses on Terra and Beast boy. I plan on doing other books which focus on all the titans evenly, with a few exceptions. So I hope you enjoy! ohh i and i do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Who am I"

**A wooden spoon **

**and a metal pot**

Beastboy looked up at the encased teenager that was once his friend. He touched the stone hand. It felt cold and lifeless. He looked into the once sparkling blue eyes and saw stone grey ones in their place. A small tear ran down his face, but quickly wiping it away as if someone would see.

"I miss you Terra, more than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but we found a way to bring you back. Cyborg hasn't quite finished it yet, but he says that it shouldn't be more than four days! I can't wait to see you again, and to tell you everything that has happened. I can't believe it has 15 months. It seems so much longer."

Then the changeling left a bouquet of flowers at her feet. He started to walk away then stopped and turned around. He walked back to the statue, and wiped his hand along the plaque wiping away the dust and dirt that had gathered on it since his last visit to clearly show the words...

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

It was four days later. As the sun rose slowly and gracefully into the indigo sky the Teen Titans were all in bed, except one. Beastboy knew this was the day that he had been waiting for, today was the day they were going to bring Terra back.

Beast boy quickly jumped out of bed and woke the other titans in the most annoying matter he could think of. Banging a wooden spoon on a metal pot he shouted, " GET UP! GEEEEEETTTTT UUUUPPPP! This is no time to sleep!"

The other titans rose out of bed slowly and went to the main room in Titans Tower. Robin had obviously took the time to gel his hair Beastboy had noticed, seen as how it was spiked and firm. Starfire had on a purple pajama shirt and shorts on with the words "I ♥ MUSTARD" on it in yellow font. Raven had her cloak on but you could see that she had a long black night shirt on underneath with black pajama shorts. Cyborg looked as he always did, except annoyed and tired.

" Today is the day! When are we going down to the ca..." Beastboy was interrupted by Raven who said, "This is dangerous, are we sure this is going to work?" " It should I checked everything like a bagillion times!" Cyborg said almost offended that Raven would question his work. "We should head down there now, that way we have more time to prepare." said Robin.

And with that being said the titans went to their rooms and got in uniform, Beastboy was all ready in uniform and ready to go, so he stayed in the room.

'Please let everything go ok, I couldn't stand to loose her again.' he thought as he sat alone in the room.

Finally the rest of titans were ready and they left for the cave which was a prison to their stone friend. And as Beastboy looked out the window of the T-car he saw the sun shining and not a cloud in sight.


	2. About Time

**About time**

The titans were down in the cave where Terra was. They were setting up the equipment that was needed for her revival.

"Careful with that! That is very fragile!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy. Cyborg quickly grabbed the big piece of equipment that Beastboy was trying to carry.

"How about we let Cyborg handle the equipment from now on. I think he has it under control." Robin suggested.

"Ohh, I can not wait to see our friend again! Tell me again how much longer must we wait?" Starfire said in anxiety.

"Not long...just pull this...set the meter to 1892.87024...and ...DONE!" shouted Cyborg. The titans looked at the statue for a bit, then Cyborg walked over to the other side of the machine and was typing in something.

"Ready ya'll ?" questioned Cyborg.

"Yes let us begin the process of the bringing to life!" Starfire said. "Yeah, let's do this." replied Robin. "Let's bring back our friend." said Raven in a less monotone voice than usual.

Then everyone looked at Beastboy, and he said " I have been ready since the day she turned to stone." Beastboy said. Then Cyborg nodded and pushed a button. Then suddenly a jolt of electricity shot out from the machine and hit the stone Terra in the heart. Suddenly the machine exploded and broke. The titans had saddened looks on their face, and Raven put her hood up so nobody would see her expression. A tear ran down Starfire's face. Robin walked over and comforted her. Beastboy stood there horrified, 'It couldn't be...she wasn't coming back' he thought to himself.

Then the cave began to shake. The statue started to crack and through the cracks shown a bright yellow light. Suddenly all the earth and and hard rock that had once imprisoned Terra flew off, the titans shielded their faces.

When there was a clear view the titans saw a a blond girl with blue eyes fall to the ground. Beastboy ran over and held her in his arms. She opened her eyes and with a slight chuckle said...

"Hi, it's about time"

Beastboy smiled back at her, then she fell unconscious. The titans took her back to the tower she had once called home, destroyed, and saved .


	3. Time Flies

ok, so i forgot to do a diclaimer on the last chapter so here it goes pauses i do not own the Teen Titans! although i wish i did.

**Time flies**

Terra thought it had been a dream, 'could she really be back?' she tried to open her eyes, but she heard voices and decided to keep them shut.

"What's wrong with her? Why hasn't she waken up yet?" she recognized Beastboy's voice.

"Her body just needs time to rest. Wouldn't you want to rest if you were cast in stone for over a year? Beside she should awaken in no time." Cyborg shot back at Beastboy.

"I'm sorry dude I'm just worried." Beastboy apologized.

" We're all worried about her, but we can just hope for the best." she heard Raven say.

She couldn't believe that all them were so worried about her. 'Had they really forgiven her? She did some really horrible things, things she thought they would never forgive her for.'

"I do wish to know when our friend will awaken." she guessed this was Starfire. She was right.

"We all do Star, one can only guess. We'd better get going to bed, it's late and we have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Robin told his team.

They all left to go to their rooms and go to bed, but Beastboy stayed behind, he wasn't going to leave her side. He went and sat on the couch that was in the room. He laid his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Then he heard rustling from Terra's bed. He quickly looked over and saw her trying to stand up.

"Terra! What are doing? Wait your awake?" he said with confusion

"Ohh Beastboy I'm so sorry, I thought you were asleep." Then as fast as he could he put his arms around Terra, for she was falling over. She tried to catch herself but was embraced in Beastboy's arms. For a while they stood there just looking at each other. This was the first time they had really seen each other in 15 months.

"Um..uh... maybe you should sit back down." Beastboy told her as he quickly let go of her while looking down. Terra did the same and went back to sit on the medical bed. As Beastboy sat down beside her Terra said...

"How long was I in there?" "About 15 months" Beastboy said sounding somewhat sad.

"Ohh, man that long, it seems shorter? I guess time flies when your trapped in stone." They both started to laugh, then Beastboy stared at Terra. He couldn't believe that she was back, that she was right there laughing with.

"Uhh, Beastboy you should probably got to bed now. Robin said that you have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I don't want you to get in trouble with Robin over me."

"But Terra, you.." he was cut off by Terra.

"I'll be fine, you go."

Beast boy got up from the bed and started out the door, then he stopped and turned to Terra and said...

"Promise that you'll be here in the morning. No running away." Beastboy asked.

" I promise." said Terra. As Beastboy walked out of the room to his own. He thought, 'I wonder if things will even be close to the same? Will she still like me, like she did before she got turned into stone?'

Meanwhile Terra was in the medical room trying to get used to walking again. As she sat down on the bed she said, "I give up." She sat there and thought, 'it feels good to be back. It feels even better to see the titans again, to see Beastboy again. But I wonder if they ever really forgave me, I wonder if they even want me on the team again?' as Terra lay down on the bed she closed her eyes and found herself having dreams for the first time in over a year.


	4. fruit loops

**Ch 4**

Terra awoke the next morning. She felt a lot better, and completely rested. She tried to walk again, it was easier this time, but it still took her about forty minutes before she could stand and walk on her own.

She guessed it was about 10:00. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She figured the titans were already at work. After she ate a bowl of Fruit Loops she went down to the obstacle coarse to find the titans. They didn't see her and she didn't want to interrupt so she stayed back a ways so they wouldn't notice her.

"Ok Beastboy give it everything you got!" shouted Robin. Beastboy was down at the starting point. Terra remembered this course, she used it many times.

"Ok I'm ready, start the course!" shouted Beastboy. Then Robin pressed the button and off Beastboy went. First he transformed into cheetah and dodged the disks that were flying at him. Then he turned into a hawk and flew over the opening that had come quite suddenly.

"Careful BB" she couldn't tell who had said this, but she guessed it was Cyborg.

Now there were drones attacking Beastboy. He turned into a wolf and was ripping them apart, then he transformed into an elephant and smashed the remaining drones. When he was done he turned back into human form, and started to gloat.

"Now was that awesome or what!" he shouted while basking in his glory. "Yes that was most glorious work Beastboy!" Starfire complimented . "Yeah great work Beastboy, you've improved a lot." Robin commented.

Terra smiled and was starting to walk back to the tower. Then she heard someone say her name. She turned around and saw Starfire waving madly and screaming , "Terra you have awakened!" then Starfire started to fly towards her. The other titans followed.

"Hey Terra, when did you wake up?" Robin said while brushing the dust and dirt off of him.

"About an hour ago, although I spent most of the time trying to walk again."

"How are you feeling? And why do you still have the suit on?" This Raven said in a monotone voice.

Then Terra looked at the suit that she wore, this was the first time she really noticed it was still on. "It is integrated into my skin, I can't take it off, at least not by myself."

"Well I think I can help with that. But it might take a couple of hours or so." she looked at Cyborg and smiled. Then she said, "I don't care how long it takes, just as long as I get this off!"

They all headed for the tower, but Terra held back Beastboy " You were amazing, um...I mean you looked good out there...wait no..I uhh...good job." she stammered. He just looked at her in confusion ans said, " Uhh, thanks."

Then he turned around and started to the tower. Terra followed, but she felt like an idiot. 'Nice going, your not even here two days and your already making a fool of yourself.'

Cyborg went to his room right away trying to find a way to take off the suit. Robin and Starfire were watching TV, and Robin was explaining everything that she didn't understand . Raven was reading her book, and beastboy was trying to make a tofu lunch for them all, and finally decided to order pizza.

"Hey what do you all want on your pizza?" he questioned. Everyone was shouting out what they wanted. Except Raven, she just sat there like Terra and was watching this entertaining scene. After everyone spoke, Terra started to walk out of the room, then she heard Robin say...

"Terra do you want anything?" "No I'm fine, I am going to see how Cyborg is doing." she replied.

Terra walked down the hall to Cyborg's room. When she was in front of the door she heard mumbling and grunting. She knocked on the door lightly, "uhh Cyborg, can I come in? It's Terra." "Yeah come in" he shouted back. Then the door opened and she walked in. She saw him at a desk with lots of papers cluttering it up. "Um... how is it going?"

"Actually, I was just about to go and get you, I am almost ready, I should be done in about about and hour." He said to her.

"Really, that's great!" she said with amazement. "The others went to get pizza, they should be back in a half 'n' hour."

"Ok, just call me out when they get back."

"Ok, I will. And Cyborg...thanks."

She walked out of the room and was walking back to the kitchen, when she walked past a door with the name 'Terra' on it. She stopped and looked at the door. She opened it and walked inside the room that was once hers. She looked at the large bed and semicircular couch. Then something caught her eye. There on a dresser was a silver heart shaped box. She walked toward it. She sat down on the bed with it in her lap. She opened it and inside she found a silver butterfly clip. She started to cry as she laid down on the bed. She cried until she heard someone come in and shout at the top of their lungs.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" she quickly wiped the tears away and left the room.

She was going to go tell Cyborg but as she approached his room she saw him walking down the halls.

" I'm guessing you heard Beastboy?" she asked. "Yeah, who wouldn't?" They both started to laugh.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Terra turned around to go back to her room. "Your not going to eat." Cyborg asked her. "No I am not that hungry." then she walked off back to her room and laid down on the bed again.

**A/N:** sorry it took me longer to update, I had a lot of parties to go to over the weekend :)

And big thanks to my reviewers!


	5. freedom

**Uhh, yeah. Here is my next chapter. So...yeah. Ohh, yeah...I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Summery of last chapters: Terra has come back, she was stone for 15 months. She watched Beastboy train and thought he kicked but! Cyborg may know how to get the suit off. **

**Freedom**

An hour or two had passed before Terra heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door. There in front of her stood Beastboy.

"I was looking for you everywhere. I thought you had..." he trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"You thought I had left." Terra finished. "Yes..I mean no. I mean...I didn't know what to think."

Terra laughed, and invited him in. He sat down on the couch and she sat on her bed. He looked around, he saw everything as it was before she came back, but when he looked at the dresser he didn't see the box that he had left there.

"Did you find the box?" he asked her. " Uhh, I did, and I found my clip inside it as well. Where did you find it?" Then Beastboy got up and looked out the window. "When you left the first time you left it on a rock. I forgot to give it back to you when you came back. So I put it in the box to keep it safe."

"Oh, thanks." she looked at the ground. She started to twiddle her fingers when Beastboy said...

"Cyborg is ready for you, that is why I have been looking for you." They both got up and left. Beastboy wondered what was on her mind, what was she thinking? Terra was thinking the same thing. 'Does he even like anymore? I mean he hasn't really talked to me since I've been here.'

When they entered the medical room. Cyborg directed her to the bed. He started attaching wires to the suit. Beastboy could tell that she was scared. He walked over and said to her in a whisper,

" Everything is going to be fine, I know it." She looked at him and smiled. Then Cyborg signaled to her that everything was ready to go. She closed her eyes. Then she felt electricity flowing through her body. She could feel the suit leaving her body, now the once tight and suffocating suit felt loose and limp. Then the jolts stops, and she sat up, she looked at her breast plate. She put her hands around it and tore it off. After that she put her hands on the two antenna like things on her head. She lifted each one off her head. She held these items in her hands. Then she looked at the titans. Robin then said to her,

"I'm guessing that you want to change. There are some clothes in your room ."

Then she left the room and headed to her own, in side her closet she saw many of her old uniforms, a black shirt with a yellow T on it, and yellow shorts. Then she saw an outfit that she wore when she first met the titans. She decided she would where this, only with a few updates. She still wore the same jean shorts. But instead of the gray under shirt hiding her stomach she cut it off, now showing her stomach. Then she saw her combat boots and her gloves. She put them on. Then she sat on her bed again.

Meanwhile in the titans main room. There was a discussion going on.

"Ok team, Terra is back and we have a problem we need to figure out...should she stay." Robin said to them.

"I say yes, she sacrificed herself for us and this city!" Beastboy announced.

" I also agree that our friend should stay with us, she is most wonderful to have as a friend." Starfire said after Beastboy.

"Yeah, y'all I think she deserves it." Cyborg said.

"I vote yes also. She has proven that she will make the ultimate sacrifice for us, though I do not yet trust her completely yet." Everyone looked at Raven in disbelief , she even wanted Terra to stay! Then Beastboy looked at her, he smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

"Well I want her to stay also, so I guess it is a unanimous vote, she stays. Beastboy maybe you should go and tell her." Robin said.

"What? But why me?" Beastboy wondered.

"You were the closest to her, it's only fitting." Robin replied.

"Uhh ...ok" he said.

**A/N: so what did you think? Please review! I need to know if I am good at this or not. So far I have only had 1 review, isn't that sad. Any way, yeah, so Uh...tell me what you think!**


	6. waffles

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Teentitantruefriend: thank you so much for your review, I love your stories too by the way! And don't worry I will grant your request, but in my third story. I am writing it at the moment . But first I need to put my second story up before my third!**

**Tira's Host: thanks, don't worry there will be more!**

**Waffles**

Beastboy walked to her room, but on his way he was wondering 'Why me? I mean she is probably closer to Star now. Why did they choose me?' when he got to her room he knocked on the door, but no one answered. So he said, "Terra you there? It's Beastboy, Terra?" Then he walked inside. She wasn't there. But on her bed he saw a suit case, and a bag. 'was she going to leave?' he thought to himself.

Then after searching all over the tower he finally looked on the roof. But as he was about to open the door he heard singing. It was Terra, she was on the roof standing looking out at the ocean. Beastboy turned into an ant and slid under neath the door. After he was out he turned into a mouse and hid. As he heard her sing he thought to himself, 'I didn't know Terra could sing.' So he sat back and enjoyed the Beautiful singing.

_Who am I? _

_That you know me by name._

_That you called me your friend,_

_invite me in, to be with you._

_I don't know why,_

_you loved that way._

_Cause I'm nothing at all._

_But still you called,_

_And made me new._

_Even before time began,_

_I new you had a plan._

_You shaping my soul in your hands._

_Who am I with out your love?_

_I cannot live without your love._

_You held my hand and walked me through,_

_all I need is you._

_Who am I with out your love?_

_I cannot live without you love._

_You make me complete,_

_and now I see._

_For you I came to die,_

_Who am I?_

After she was done with her song, she walked to the edge of the tower. She looked out at the setting sun and sighed.

"Ohh, Beastboy how do I tell you how I feel about you? It seems so hard. And if I do tell you it's not like it matters. I will just have to leave. I wish I could tell you everything. When I'm around you I just feel like nothing can go wring. That nothing will hurt me again...and I want you to be my best friend again because, with you I feel safe. . See that wasn't so hard...now if I could just say that to his face."

She turned around and there behind her she saw Beastboy with a slight smile on his face.

"Beastboy! How long were you there?" Terra said surprisingly.

"From the beginning of your song, you sing beautifully." he said to her.

"Uhh, thanks...Hey wait you were spying on me? How could you, out of all the people I can't believe...wait did you hear what I was saying after?"

"Yeah, I did."

She quickly turned around and blushed like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't believe that she had said that out loud! 'I really need to stop doing that.' she thought to herself.

Then Beastboy started to walk toward her. He turned her around and said to her,

"Terra I was so happy when you came back. I didn't know what to say though. But I wanted to tell you that I ..I ...

"Yes what is it?" she questioned hoping it was something good.

"I wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me. And I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again.

Then she looked down so he wouldn't see her blush. But he put his hand on her face and lifted her head, they looked into each others eyes. Beastboy could see tears forming in her eyes. He leaned in and hugged her. She embraced him back, never wanting to let go. Then suddenly Starfire cam through the door.

"Ohh, do excuse me! I did not mean to intrude, but we are going to eat dinner now, and we wanted to know if you would wish to join us."

" Yeah Star we'll be down in a sec."

Then Starfire left and Beastboy took Terra's hand.

"Terra I have something to tell you, the team and I took a vote, and we would like it if you stayed...you know become a Titan again. Even Raven voted for you to stay, more or less."

Terra looked at him in amazement, then she hugged him and said with tears in her eyes, " Really, I can stay? But I don't deserve this." Then Beastboy replied , " Terra as far as we're concerned you do deserve this, you saved our lives and the city...now shall we go down and eat."

She nodded and they both went down and met the other titans. Cyborg had made waffles for them all. And Beastboy ate his tofu waffles. Everyone was smiling at them.

Terra was thinking to herself, ' I have a real family, and people who care about me. And a home. And really good waffles!' Then she started to laugh to herself. The titans asked her what was so funny, and she simply said, "These waffles are really good."

**THE END**

**Be sure to catch my next book "Dream hopping"**

**Sneak peak: when Raven loses control of her powers, she starts dream hopping.. In the other Titans dreams! What things will she uncover about her friends, what secrets will be brought about...read to find out.**

**Thankies! **


End file.
